


Pandemonium On New Vulcan

by SpirkTrekker42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpirkTrekker42/pseuds/SpirkTrekker42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Starfleet is too late to stop a Romulan attack on New Vulcan's premiere orphanage? Spock is devastated and Kirk comforts him. Dedicated to those affected by the Newtown Connecticut elementary school shooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandemonium On New Vulcan

Disclaimer: Star Trek does not belong to me. It belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the new universe to JJ Abrams.

A/N: I am still in shock about the elementary school shootings in my country. I had to write something in memorial of each and every one of those beautiful children and the adults who sacrificed their lives for others.

_.~._

_Pandemonium on New Vulcan_

_.~._

_Vulcan Orphanage, Shi'Khar_

_A scene of carnage greets Kirk and Spock as they enter the ruins of what used to be a tall, proud building. Apparently, two deranged men had cracked the computer codes and entered the orphanage. They managed to kill twenty of New Vulcan's best and brightest young minds._

_Spock, of course, was devastated by the loss of the mental bonds. It was like reliving the Battle of Vulcan all over again…_

"Captain, I regret to inform you that Starfleet could not save them all." The Vulcan's posture was very stiff.

"It wasn't your fault, Spock," Kirk soothed. "You did the best you could."

Spock shook his head. "So why do I feel like it is my fault?"

"Because you care about all life. Because you're vulnerable when any kind of Vulcan mental bonds are broken. Because you know that it might have been prevented."

"Jim, I would have gladly sacrificed my life for any of those Vulcan orphans." It hurt Jim's heart just to think about that happening, but he was touched by his bondmate's sincerity.

"I know, Spock." Jim pulled his Vulcan into his arms and just let Spock shake in his arms. Tiny cries escaped the Vulcan. "I'm here."

"You won't always be here!" Spock roared, pulling away from the warm embrace. "I could lose you at any time! What would happen to the _Enterprise_ , to the 'fleet if you were killed in action, our bond broke, and I was the one left behind?"

"You would carry on," Kirk said firmly. "Because you would know that is what I'd want you to do."

"I couldn't do it without you," Spock choked out.

"Yes you could." Kirk glared at his mate.

"Yes, I could," Spock finally admitted. "But I would not enjoy it."

"That's what duty is about," Kirk said wisely.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel like simply mourning for those children isn't enough. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Pray. Meditate on what has happened. And whatever you do, don't build up a mental block and try to forget."

"Why shouldn't I?" Spock growled. "It would be easier."

"A wise author once said that you have to choose between what is easy and what is right."

"Do not quote Terran literature to me," Spock spat, but Kirk could tell from the bond that he was beginning to calm down. "I am just so, so _angry_ at those who committed such an atrocious crime."

"Me too," Kirk said diplomatically.

"You don't act like it," Spock pointed out.

"No. I also don't feel as deeply as you do."

"Right…" Spock let out a tiny sigh. "I suppose I could contact Mr. Scott so that we can make plans to modify the outdated technology on the orphanage so that-"

"This will never happen again?" Kirk interrupted.

"It may happen again," Spock said softly. "But I wish to reduce the chances."

"Very well, Mr. Spock." They shared a quick finger kiss, a mere brushing of the forefingers. "Carry on."

The End

.~.

A/N: This fic is dedicated by all affected by the Newtown Connecticut Elementary School shootings. May God have mercy on the souls that committed such a crime.

 


End file.
